592 Miles Away
by parkhaneun
Summary: kita yang berjarak 592 mil jauhnya [hunhan][oneshoot]


"aku menunggumu, selama 3 tahun lamanya. Lantas mengapa kau malah membuat kepercayaan serta cintaku hilang? Apa aku kurang sempurna untukmu?. Aku sangat mencintaimu, luhannie.."-Sehun

"luhan-ah, kami percaya padamu, pada sehun, pada cinta kalian. 3 tahun. Kami tidak melihat momen satupun dari kalian, namun kami tetap tegar dan tetap bersabar. Tapi, kau menghancurkan perasaan kami. Kami memang menghargai hubunganmu dengan _dia_ , namun kau agak keterlaluan dengan mengumbarnya secara langsung. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan kami, ataupun perasaan sehun?." -HunHan shipper

* * *

592 miles away

by park haneun

A/N : ini berdasarkan apa yang haneun rasakan dan juga dari fakta-fakta yang beredar, ada juga yang cuma fantasi semata haneun. Terinspirasi dari postnya luhan di weibo pada tanggal 8 Oktober 2017:'

 **DISCLAIMER : seluruh karakter disini milik yang bang sooman dan Tuhan YME. Jalan cerita milik haneun. Do not plagiat. I hate plagiarism, so please understand :.**

* * *

 **0794.**

Angka yang paling kami senangi, oh dan juga 1220. Karena itu adalah angka gabungan dari kesenangan kalian dan angka ulang tahun kalian.

 **April.**

Kalian lahir di bulan yang sama, bulan april. Kalian hanya terpisah 8 hari 4 tahun. Membuat kalian semakin serasi di mata kami.

 **Sehun. Luhan. HunHan.**

Sungguh, nama kalian cocok. Sangat cocok. Juga sangat unik. Kalian juga sangat mirip, bahkan kami pernah salah mengira bahwa kalian kembar.

 **94 90**

Walau usia kalian terpaut jarak 4 tahun -dengan sehun yang lebih muda- kalian tetaplah cocok di mata kami.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk mendukung kalian sebagai kekasih, menjadikan kalian menjadi OTP kami. Kalian sungguh real, jika ada yang meragukannya, lihatlah cara Sehun memandang Luhan ataupun sebaliknya. Pasti kau bisa melihat cinta didalamnya.

Kami sangat senang. Kalian sangatlah dekat, membuat kami sangat mempercayai kalian bahwa kalian memang real.

 **Hingga pada tahun 2014.**

Hilang. Hilang sudah kebahagiaan kami. Kenapa luhan? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kau tidak melihat betapa sedihnya sehun?

Namun itu belum menyurutkan kepercayaan kami. Kami terus mendukung kalian, **walau kalian berjarak 592 mil jauhnya.**

Kami masih mendukung kalian karena kalian masih memakai gelang cartier itu-walau sudah dilepas-, menggunakan aplikasi yang sama, kebetulan on di weibo di saat yang sama dan juga kode-kode.

Dan sekarang...

Benar-benar hancur impian, harapan dan kepercayaan kami. Mengapa kau, luhan, tega melakukan ini pada kami..

Kemudian, sehun mengepost sebuah foto beberapa jam setelah kau memberi tahu seluruh dunia kau sedang berkencan.

Sungguh, postnya sehun terlihat biasa saja, namun kami, para Hunhan shipper bisa melihat bahwa matanya yang biasanya berkilau berubah menjadi kosong dan..

 **Sembab.**

Matanya sangat merah, **Sehun menangis**.

Hati kami makin hancur. Sehun merasakan sakit yang sama -tidak- ia merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari yang kami rasakan.

Kenapa luhan melakukan ini. Namun, lagi-lagi, walau hati kami hancur, kami tidak peduli. Kami akan selalu mendukung mereka. Ingatlah, believe what you wanna believe.

Kami akan selalu percaya pada HunHan. Walau kami tahu, sebagian dari kami menyerah pada kalian. Pada cinta kalian yang bahkan kami tidak tahu masih ada atau sudah menghilang.

Kami berharap, Luhan masih memikirkan kami, para fans yang mendukung ia dengan Sehun.

' _entah apa yang dipikirkan olehmu. Tapi, kami tetap akan mendukungmu, sebagai balasannya, bisakah kau mengingat kami...Luhan..'_

* * *

 **-592 miles away-**

* * *

 **[tahun 2014]**

"sehun-ah."

Sehun menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"apa hyung?." Sehun mengerjapkan mata nya dengan lucu, ia penasaran mengapa rusanya memanggil dirinya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi serius.

"aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting kepadamu." Luhan duduk di kasur, disamping laki-laki berwajah pucat itu. Ia memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Yang dipandang agak bingung, _pasti ada sesuatu yang salah,_ batinnya. Ia bisa melihat ada aura kesedihan di sekitar luhan, orang yang ia sangat sayangi melebihi apapun.

"a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan mengatakan ini, t-tapi a-a-aku akan keluar d-dari.. ." suara luhan tercekat, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang cantik.

Ekspresi wajah Sehun jadi muram. Ia mengerti apa yang hyungnya coba katakan. _Luhan akan meninggalkannya._

"h-hyung, t-tidak mungkin. K-kau tidak akan m-melakukannya kan?." Sehun tertawa kaku dan berdiri dari kasur. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, namun ada sebuah kemarahan kecil yang turut menghiasi sorot matanya.

"m-maafkan aku.. ." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil, ia tak kuasa melihat _the love of his life_ hancur.

"TIDAK!. KUMOHON LUHAN JANGAN. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!." Sehun berteriak, ia sudah kehilangan kendali.

"KAU BERJANJI! APA KATA-KATAMU ITU HANYA SEBUAH BULLSHIT?! APA KAU BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN PERASAANKU?! JAWAB AKU, LUHAN!."

Luhan hanya bisa menangis, jika ia tahu dampaknya akan seburuk ini, ia tidak akan memberitahunya.

"AKU BAHKAN MASIH INGAT KAU DULUAN YANG MENGATAKAN KAU CINTA PADAKU!." Sehun merosot ke lantai, suaranya makin mengecil, badannya bergetar.

"...kenapa kau hiks... b-bukankah kau bilang kau ingin tinggal bersama..d-diriku?."

Luhan bangkit dan ia memeluk sehun dengan sayang.

"h-hey, kita akan tinggal bersama. Aku hanya pindah ke China, aku tidak meninggal sehun-ah hiks. Aku percaya kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi."

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher luhan, membuat luhan agak geli karena lehernya terkena terpaan hembusan nafas lelaki dingin itu.

Sehun diam untuk sebentar, dan akhirnya mengatakan baiklah.

Jika saja Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia tidak akan setuju. Ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan hyung tersayangnya itu.

' _kau mengambil keputusan itu. Baiklah, kami akan mendukungmu, luhan-ah.'_

* * *

 **[** **12 April 2017]**

Sehun menatap layar hpnya, ia mengharapkan ada _call_ atau pesan dari dia. Ia menunggu sangat lama, namun itu tidak membuatnya curiga, karena ia percaya pada rusanya itu.

 _Mungkin dia lagi sibuk.._ pikir Sehun. Lelaki itu mencoba membuang seluruh pikiran negatif, dan hanya berpikir rasionalis dan positif.

Satu jam berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda apapun. Yang masuk hanyalah ucapan-ucapan dari fansnya. Tidak ada dari Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kecewa, karena ia lama menunggu, dan kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya.

Ketika ia baru mau tidur, seluruh member EXO mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya, dan berteriak _Saengil chukkhae uri sehunnie!_

 _Kkamchagiya!_ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

Mereka membawa kue bertuliskan _Happy Birthday!_ Dan juga angka 23. Akhirnya Sehun diajak ke bawah dan melepaskan hpnya.

" _saengil chukkhae my dongsaeng!."_ Chen berteriak dengan sangat kencang seperti dinosaurus.

Baekhyun melompat dan memeluk Sehun, hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol marah dan menariknya ke kamar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum palsu, dan membuka kado-kado dari hyung-hyungnya itu.

Xiumin dan Chen memberikan sebuah figura dinosaurus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan gelang pita pink. _Apa yang dipikirkan hyung-hyung bodoh ini,_ pikir sehun.

Suho memberikannya jam rolex edisi terbaru, dan yang lain-lain. Namun, jiwanya tidak ada disitu. Karena orang yang ia paling sayangi tidak memberinya kado.

Sehun berpikir mungkin luhan lupa mengirimnya. Akhirnya karena kantuk menyerang, sehun tidur di sofa dengan member EXO lainnya -kecuali chanbaek-

Saat pagi hari, sehun baru menyadari bahwa hpnya yang sedari kemarin ia tunggu ia tinggalkan di kamar. Ia berlari naik keatas kamarnya kemudian menyambar hpnya. Ia mengecek dm, weibo, apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk chat.

Kosong.

Tidak ada satupun pesan atau _missed calls_ dari Luhan.

Membuat sehun menjadi sangat marah dan moodnya sangat buruk. Ia turun dengan perasaan yang membara.

Pada saat Sehun turun, xiumin sedang memasak. Ia menengok ke arah sehun, lalu ia bertanya

"kau mau makan apa sehunnie?."

Hening. Sehun tidak menjawabnya sehingga Xiumin mendekat ke dirinya dan memegang pundak yang lebih muda.

"sehunnie?."

Akhirnya, xiumin menggetarkan badannya sedikit, hanya untuk membuat Sehun marah.

"SIAL! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU SEDANG MARAH?!."

Sehun membentak Xiumin dengan kasar, membuat lelaki mungil itu kaget dan terisak.

Sehun tersentak saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi hyungnya. Ia merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mengelus pipi Xiumin dengan lembut.

"jangan menangis, minseokie hyung.. maafkan aku, ne?."

"hiks b-baiklah."

Sehun memeluk hyungnya yang menangis itu, entah kenapa rasanya menenangkan dan hangat, ah tapi ia tidak jatuh cinta. Cintanya hanya buat Luhan, dan ia juga tahu xiumin milik chen.

Namun hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya kemarahannya padam bukan karena luhan memeluknya, tapi karena hyung tertua memeluknya.

' _Kami tidak tahu, apa luhan mengucapkan happy birthday ke sehun atau tidak. Namun kami berharap ia mengucapkannya. Itulah yang selama ini kami lakukan, berharap pada sesuatu yang labil.'_

* * *

 **[8 Oktober 2017]**

Sore itu, Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia memainkan hpnya dengan malas, lalu ia membuka aplikasi weibo.

Jika ia tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan, sehun tidak akan membuka weibo. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak tahu dan ia sudah asyik mengescroll layar hpnya.

Dan, ia berhenti pada post milik luhan.

Sehun membacanya. Seketika pandangannya buram, sebuah cairan hangat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

' _apa ini benar...hyung kau...berpacaran.. tidak mungkin.'_ Pikirnya.

Sehun pun sekali lagi membaca 5 kata-kata yang tertera disitu, dan tulisannya memang benar. Kemudian, ia mengecek apa akunnya asli, dan.. itu memang akun hyung yang ia masih cintai sampai sekarang.

 **halo semua kenalkan ini pacarku, guanxiaotong**

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia susah mengambil nafas. Air mata sudah bercucuran tanpa beraturan. Suara pilu sudah bisa didengar dari kamar lelaki tinggi itu.

Badannya bergetar, hpnya jatuh dari tangannya. Ia mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh tidak tertahankan.

Sehun menahannya, sayangnya hanya bertahan untuk beberapa menit.

Sekarang jeritan sedih sudah memenuhi kamar itu, suara benda berjatuhan pun ikut menghiasi.

"k-kenapa?! Luhan kenapa kau..argghh hiks apa aku kurang cukup untukmu?! Apa cintaku ini tidak cukup bagimu?! Hiks aku salah apa..kenapa..kenapa.. a-apa kau tidak mengingat fans yang mendukung k-k-kita..hiks.."

Sehun mulai terduduk lemas di lantai, kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupnya basah dengan air tangisannya.

Lelaki itu tidak berhenti menangis. Sehun sungguh membutuhkan pelukan sekarang, namun seluruh member exo sedang jalan-jalan sehingga ia sendirian.

"S-sehun! Apa y-yang terjadi?!."

Namun dugaannya salah. Ada seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, bermata bulat yang sudah mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan sedang berdiri di depannya.

"k-kyungsoo hyung.."

Sehun menatap hyungnya itu, dan jujur. Sehun terlihat sangat hancur dan berantakan di mata kyungsoo.

 _Sehun pasti merasakan sakit yang amat dalam.._ pikir yang lebih tua.

"sehun-ah, kemarilah."

Dan sehun akhirnya memeluk hyungnya itu, melepaskan seluruh emosi dan kekecewaannya di pelukan kyungsoo.

Sehun menganggap kyungsoo sebagai kakak yang selalu ada di sampingnya, begitu pula kyungsoo yang menganggap sehun sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"cukup sehun. Sudah cukup kau menangisi yang memang sudah terjadi. Percaya saja, jika memang kau dan luhan ditakdirkan untuk bersama, maka kalian akan dipertemukan lagi."

Kyungsoo mengusap rambut sehun dengan lembut, dan itu berhasil. Sehun sudah tenang karena pundaknya sudah tidak bergetar, isakan kerasnya sudah berganti menjadi isakan kecil.

"sehun-ah, kau pasti lapar. Aku bikinkan makanan, ne?. ayo kita ke bawah." Kyungsoo menarik lengan lelaki tinggi itu untuk berdiri, walau ia mungil dan hampir tidak kuasa menahan bobot sehun, kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Ia mendudukkan sehun yang lemas di kursi. Sehun hanya melamun, mengingat momennya dengan rusanya yang sekarang milik orang lain.

Sehun mengingat dengan detail seluruh momennya dengan Luhan,

" _yah! Sehun-ah!...saranghae3."_

" _sehun-ah, aku janji, kau hanyalah satu-satunya yang kucintai!."_

' heol. Palsu sekali janjimu.' Pikir sehun sambil tertawa kaku.

" _sehun-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."_

" _i love you so much, wo ai ini, my sehunnie."_

" _sehun-ah, nanti kita akan tinggal bersama, membangun keluarga kecil."_

' keluarga kecil?. Apa maksudmu kau membangun keluarga dengan dia?. Heuh. '

"hey aku membawa bahan maka-kkamchagiya! Sehun-ah!."

Itu Xiumin. Ia barusan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan. Ia langsung melepaskan kantong plastik yang ia pegang dan langsung duduk di sebelah dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

Xiumin mengelus pipi sehun dengan lembut, kemudian mengarahkan wajah sehun untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"sehun-ah.."

Xiumin memajukan wajahnya, lalu ia mencium perlahan pipi sehun yang memiliki air mata yang kering.

"hyung... ." sehun menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan terluka, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Akhirnya sehun menaruh kepalanya di pundak xiumin, ia lelah. Sungguh lelah.

Kemudian, sehun merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Darahnya berdesir tidak karuan. Xiumin memeluknya dengan sayang. Akhirnya sehun terlelap dengan Xiumin yang masih mengusap rambutnya guna menenangkan.

Kyungsoo, yang melihat seluruh adegan Xiumin dan Sehun agak curiga. Bagaimana cara Xiumin memeluk Sehun dan menciumnya, bagaimana Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya, itu terlalu intim. Ia akan bertanya kepada xiumin nanti.

Xiumin berdiri dan meletakkan kepala sehun di bantal, kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur. Ia membantu lelaki berwajah bulat itu.

"xiumin hyung."

"hmm?."

"apa kau menyukai sehun?."

"tentu. Aku menyukainya sebagai adik tersayangku."

"bukan. Maksudku apa kau menganggapnya lebih dari adikmu?."

Diam. Xiumin terpaku di tempatnya.

"a-apa yang k-kau katakan? A-apa kau gila?." Xiumin menghadap kyungsoo dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah, masakannya sudah selesai. Aku akan membawakannya ke Sehun-ah."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk, ia ke kamarnya karena ia tidak ingin menciptakan kecurigaan lagi. Walau hati kecilnya ingin merawat sehun.

Kyungsoo makan dengan sehun, kemudian ia menyuruh sehun memfoto mereka. Awalannya sehun bingung, maksudnya apa. Hingga akhirnya ia ingat fansnya yang pasti khawatir padanya.

Tentu, susah untuk tersenyum saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang paling kau sayangi dan hargai.

Namun, ia harus melakukannya dan ia berhasil. Walau, sehun lupa bahwa matanya sangat sembab.

' _kami tentu kaget. Kenapa luhan melakukannya, dan kami tambah kaget lagi, mata sehun sebab. Selama ini, sehun masih menyayanginya. Walau kami kaget dan tersakiti, kami tidak akan melepaskan hunhan. Hunhan akan selalu menjadi OTP kami.'_

* * *

Kami memang melalui waktu-waktu yang sulit.

Kami adalah shipper dari ship-shipan yang orang-orang bilang sudah tenggelam

Kami tidak melihat momen mereka selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Bahkan jika kami rindu, kami harus melihat momen-momen yang lama

Kalian seenaknya membilang bahwa kami terlalu delusional

Apa kami tidak boleh berharap?

Apa kami tidak boleh bermimpi?

Bolehkan? Lantas kenapa kalian selalu mengoloki kami?

Kami punya hak untuk mendukung mereka

Jika kalian ada di tempat kami, mungkin kalian akan menyerah

Kalian tidak tahu, betapa kami menderita

Namun kami tetap mendukungnya.

Karena, menurut feeling kami, mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

Kami tidak peduli tentang skandal apapun.

 _ **Believe what you wanna believe.**_

 **End.**

-kkamchagiya : astaga

-saengil chukkhae : selamat ulang tahun


End file.
